Bam Margera vs Rob Dyrdek
Bam Margera vs Rob Dyrdek is the twenty-fourth installment of ERBParodies. It features MTV daredevil, Bam Margera versus well known MTV skater, Rob Dyrdek to see who's owning the streets, and most importantly, who is the true star of MTV. Cast Mat4yo as Bam Margera LazySundayPaper as Rob Dyrdek Justin Buckner as Ryan Dunn Lyrics 'Rob Drydek:' You better skate away, I'm filled with Monster Energy! You're nothing compared to me, I'm the Star of MTV! I got the best kickflips and tricks you've ever seen! I run ridiculous business since I was sixteen! With all the crazy shit you do, I'm wondering how, this crazy man's testicles aren't gone by now! I'm Street League Skateboarding, while you're trying to get killed, You gotta be untalented if that's how you make the bills! 'Bam Margera:' Welcome to my castle, ideot, I'll send you to the dungeon, I'm a skater, dare devil, director, im a retard. I'm gonna Knoxville you out (BAM) Call me Emeril, or a hobo, Heated Rhymes enough to fry and serve your ass on a dish! I'm a raw author, serious as dog dirt, You're a skater made famous by YouTube adverts! You're a gimmick, quit it with the tricks and shit, I'm sure Rob and Big was not inspired by your dyrDick! 'Rob Drydek:' Welcome to my Fantasy Factory, bitch! Knock Knock! I'm sure "Wee-Man" is just another name of your cock! By the end of this rap battle, you'll be Viva-La-FUCKED! Go back to TV! All the Indie Films you made SUCKED! Damn, bitch, please! I got Tony Hawk at my knees! Bam, lick these, let's see how daring you can be! Maybe you'll live past forty if you grow up and stop, Get the fuck out! You're Dunn, call this a verbal kayak drop! 'Bam Margera:' Enough with you Robert, your raps are ridiculousness, I'm gonna kick flip this bitch, leave you needing stich-es! My stunts and my tricks won me the love of the nation, Grab your skateboard and get out cause this is world domination! Surrender your ass and join my Unholy Union, My jack ass is invincible, i'm super human! You're pop shoved, this battle's done, so stop, throw down your pads, and shove them right up your crotch! Poll Who Won? Bam Margera Rob Dyrdek Trivia *This is the first Sports-related battle in ERBParodies. *This is the second time people from MTV were used, the first being Andy Milonakis from ERBParodies 14. *In Rob's first verse, the inclusion of the word "bus-ness" was an accident and literally has no secondary reason for being pronounced that way. Mat4yo had intended for the word "buisness" to be said with a space between the two syllables. To portray this, he typed it as "bus-ness" and it was never altered. *Mat4yo based his impression off of DamItsGood808's impression of Bam Margera. *Mat4yo did not know who Bam Margera was until he was asked to play the role. Category:Season 2 Category:Mat4yo Category:LazySundayPaper